


To Serve

by Evanaissante



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt Steve Rogers, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Swearing, because it's Bucky, steve is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanaissante/pseuds/Evanaissante
Summary: It starts with a war, but when it comes to Steve and Bucky, it always does.Or that one time Steve did something irresponsible and Bucky refused to accept such stupidity under his roof.





	To Serve

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I wrote a very short Stucky one shot that is somehow both cute and stupid, because that's who I am. I hope you enjoy it!

It starts with a war, but when it comes to Steve and Bucky, it always does. They're fighting back to back, Bucky with his guns, sometimes with his arm or knife when the alien beast come too close, Steve fights with his shield, or hand to hand when he needs to. It feels natural for them, they've always known how to move in the same space, how to dance around the other, lethal for the ones around them but soft for each other. It's all going well for a while, they're moving slowly but surely towards the main alien ship, the one Stark called « the Hive ». If they can blow up that thing, the gigantic orange man who's been fighting Thor and the Hulk for twenty minutes won't be able to call more minions. It will be just him against all the Avengers, and then it'll be a party.

They're two feet away from the ship when Natasha speaks into all of their earpieces, she doesn't sound panicked, she never does, but Bucky recognises that slight tremor in her voice when she informs them that Barton went down. There's no one around them, no one close enough to take Barton away from the battlefield and help Natasha fight off her side of creatures. Wanda is busy, Vision is too far away and the others are flying towards the ships still in the air. There's only Bucky and Steve.

"Go!", It takes Bucky a second to realize Steve is talking to him. "I can get to the ship on my own, go help them."

He has a bitter reply on the tip of his tongue, but he hears Natasha's shallow breath buzz in his ear and Steve doesn't wait long enough to get a piece of his mind anyway. They separate ways and Bucky refuses to tell Steve something cheesy or romantic, because this is nothing, they're going to be fine, he doesn't need to say goodbye.

He gets to Natasha quickly and pulls Barton off the ground before throwing him on his shoulder like you would with a sack of flour. It's an added weight that makes Bucky a bit slower, but he's still fast enough to carry Barton into their own plane, he leaves Natasha there to take care of the man and loads his gun, he needs to go back to Steve now. He's ready to finish this.

But Steve isn't where he left him, in his place Bucky finds a trail of yellow alien blood that takes him to the said spaceship where the door that was once wide open is now locked. It's weird really because Bucky already knows what's about to happen, he already understands Steve's plan even though they haven't talked about it. If they had, if Steve had uttered a word of it, Bucky would have kicked him in the chin.

"Steve, open the door." It's not an order yet, but Bucky is ready to take his Winter Soldier voice if he needs to.

"What's going on?" Asks Stark in his ear, "Where's Cap?"

"He's locked himself into the alien ship." He replies through clenched teeth.

"The Hive?!"

There's now a multitude of voices yelling now, but Steve is still silent. They're going to do it that way then, alright, Bucky can play. He tears through the rest of the creatures in a matter of seconds, he doesn't even use his gun, he just plunges his arm into their bodies and wreck them from the inside, then, when the coast is clear, he runs towards the closed door and slams his entire body in into, denting the metal.

"Open the door, Steven."

Still no response, Bucky almost laughs. It's getting old, this self-sacrificing act. It could be explained in the forties, where they believed the highest point of technology were toasters, but now they have invisible cars and talking computers, it's just extremely dumb.

"Steven Grant Rogers, open the door before I break it open with my hands."

"The ship is full of aliens, Buck." Finally, he answers, but he already sounds so decided, so ready to die. Bucky hates him.

"Just open the fucking door, Stevie."

"We can't let all of those creatures leave the city, they would kill everyone."

"So you decided that killing yourself with the plane was a good solution? Do you have a one-track mind? Doesn't it feel like this is a little  _déjà vu_?"

Steve laughs, but he sounds sad, resigned, "You always knew how to make me laugh."

Bucky is going to destroy every single alien in the world, hell, the universe if he has to. "Steve..."

"You know I love you, Buck?"

Bucky takes a sharp breath, something cutting deep in his chest as he exhales, "Yes, I do."

"Do you love me too?"

"Of course," Bucky whispers, because what else is he supposed to do. "I love you until the end of the line."

Steve snorts in his earpiece, but it sounds wet like he's crying, « Until the end of the line, you jerk. », and that's when the ship explodes and sends Bucky flying backwards, unconscious and heartbroken.

 

 

When Bucky wakes up, his first word isn't a choked out  _Steve_  like one would expect. No, he wakes up, eyes wide open, fully furious and screaming loud enough to wake the entire country «  _The motherfucking punk!_ ». Natasha doesn't jump at the sound of his voice but's it's a close thing.

"Ah, you're finally awake." She says, almost amused. "You hit your head pretty badly when we found you, you had your ass in the air and you were sprawled over a log of wood."

"Shut up," He growls, "Where the fuck is Steve?"

She smiles even wider, which means that idiot isn't dead, good, because Bucky is going to kill him. « He's in the room next to yours, Tony said he didn't want you to strangle him in his sleep. »

Bucky doesn't wait for new mockeries, he jumps to his feet and runs to the next room, his eyes murderous and his teeth showing like an animal.

"You absolute moron!" He yells and Steve, with his arm bandaged and his skin slightly burned around his neck, squeals. « Do you train to be a fucking bonehead, or is it something that comes naturally to your cretin's brain?"

"Buck..." Steve tries, but it's hopeless.

"You're a fucking imbecile, one of those ninny simpletons my mother warned me about! You're a suicidal nimwit, a destructive pinhead."He's breathless when he's done, his entire body is shaking and his vision becomes blurry. He's full on crying and it takes Steve to hug him tightly before he's able to see and breathe again.

"I'm so sorry," The blond whispers, "I knew I was being an idiot, but I needed to stop them at all cost."

"Not when the cost is you, punk."

They're left alone, to patch their physical and emotional wounds for about a week before Fury comes knocking at their door. But Bucky doesn't let him in.

"Sergeant," The man greets, "There's a mission for you and Cap in Brazil, a man with a giant canon has started to burn the Amazonian forest."

"He has an army of robots too," Hill adds behind him, still typing on her IPad.

"Get suited up." Fury finishes.

Bucky eyes him up and down with a vicious glare. He thinks of Steve inside, wrapped in a thick Iron Man blanket, sipping hot chocolate while binging Gilmore Girls, and he snaps.

"No." He says and he crosses his arms, "We're done."

Fury blinks, which is funny because with his eyepatch you would think he's just resting his remaining eye, "Excuse me?"

"You can take your missions, your shiny shield and your guilt trips about the nation, the good of the people and our dead mothers' memories and shove it up where the sun doesn't shine. We're done."

"Sergeant," Hill interrupts, "You can possibly mean this. The Captain wouldn't want that."

"My name is Bucky, not sergeant, but for you it's James. » He barks, "Steve almost died last time. Every time you come here, you drag him back to another fight, another battlefield where he could die in a thousand new ways. We've fought for this country in the forties, he's fought for the world as soon as you woke him up. We're done, we're retiring, you can get the fuck away from our porch, we're done serving."

Fury stays silent for a long moment, then he just nods and leaves, Hill at his heels. They might be back, but Bucky will be there.

He'll always be there, until the end of the  _fucking_  line.

 


End file.
